Hydraulics is a technology that dates back for many centuries and includes the use of liquids (i.e., hydraulic fluid) in the application of mechanical properties. At its core, hydraulics may be used for the generation, control, and transmission of power by the use of pressurized hydraulic fluids. Typically, hydraulic fluid is the medium by which power is transferred in hydraulic devices and/or systems. Common hydraulic fluids may be based on mineral oil or water. In practice, hydraulic devices and/or systems may be central parts of various technologies, such as but not limited to, hydraulic brakes, power steering systems, aircraft flight control systems, lifts, dump trucks, and various other mobile and industrial machinery.